Cascadia Official Wiki
Welcome to the Cascadia Official Wiki for the ARK:SE Cascadia map and King's Ecology mods. Welcome to our wiki! This will be the official place to find information on the King's Ecology mod packs throughout 2019 and, eventually, a full set of information on the ARK:SE Cascadia: Frozen Earth map. Creature dossiers, maps, information on gear and buildings and anything else unique to the Cascadia and King's Ecology mods can be found here, while anything from the base ARK:SE game can be found through links to their official wiki. We at the King's Ecology Mod Team hope you find what you're looking for and enjoy our work! Mod Packs and Expansion King's Ecology Prelude= King's Ecology Prelude is a proof-of-concept first step in the larger modpack system, featuring creatures and items for all five King's Ecology packs. |-|King's Ecology: Farmlife= King's Ecology: Farmlife is the first modpack from the Cascadia team, designed to expand farm and village life on servers and provide a more self-sufficient lifestyle for Survivors. |-|King's Ecology: Warfare= King's Ecology: Warfare is the second modpack from the Cascadia team, with the goal of making inter-tribal warfare more fun and much more deadly by adding in new armors and weapons. |-|King's Ecology: Seafarer= King's Ecology: Seafarer is the third modpack from the Cascadia team, aiding to give more life to sea-going Survivors and expanding the ocean ecosystem. |-|King's Ecology: Frozen Earth= King's Ecology: Frozen Earth is the fourth modpack from the Cascadia team, introducing a lot of teaser items and creatures that make the Cascadia map to die for. |-|King's Ecology: Hidden World= King's Ecology: Hidden World is the fifth and final modpack from the Cascadia team, teasing out the map's endgame content and, unlike the first four packs, adding in some extra content for ARK:SE's Aberration map. |-|Cascadia: Frozen Earth= Cascadia: Frozen Earth is the full release of the Cascadia team's work, featuring nearly 100 new creatures, and dozens of new weapons, armor and buildings. Not to mention the namesake map, Cascadia (Map), a huge map featuring a several new biomes to explore and survive in. What is Cascadia? Cascadia is an unofficial ARK: Survival Evolved Expansion pack set to begin early release mid 2019. Set on a new ARK and acting as an opposite to Scorched Earth, Cascadia features a vast frozen landscape interrupted by dense alpine forests, frigid beaches, fertile valleys and surrounded by a cold, deep ocean. Beneath all of this lays the deadly, but warm, Hidden World; the only place on this new island to feature dinosaurs! Featuring more than 80 new creatures and many familiar ones, as well as new weapons, armor and buildings to help you survive this new snow filled environment, Cascadia: Frozen Earth will be a brand new adventure for Survivors. Initial development will begin with creature and gear packs released under the title King's Ecology, starting with King's Ecology: Farmlife. Five of these packs will be released in the lead up to the initial release of the map, which will feature all the creatures from the King's Ecology packs plus more unique to the map itself, including 5 new bosses to test yourself again, and several new mythological monsters to aid you on your quest to conquer Cascadia. Quick Game Basics Links File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Artifacts|Artifacts File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Armor|Armor File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Attributes|Attributes File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Breeding|Breeding File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Caves|Caves File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Cooking|Cooking File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Crafting|Crafting File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Creatures|Creatures File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Diseases|Diseases File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Domestication|Domestication File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Events|Events File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Experience|Experience File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Engrams|Engrams File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Farming|Farming File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Inventory|Inventory File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Levels|Levels File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=World Map|Locations File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Status Effects|Status Effects File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Swimming|Swimming File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Spoilage|Spoilage File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Taming|Taming File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Tools|Tools File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Tribe:Tribes|Tribes File:Small_Animal_Feces.png|link=Weapons|Weapons Featured Dossiers 582px-Dossier Empty.png Category:Browse